


Not Just A Dream

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Creative uses for Cucumbers..., I love writing slutty Noctis, Lots of nudity, M/M, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, awkward naughty dreams about your best friend, sex as a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Prompto finds life awkward when he has a sex dream about his best friend Noctis





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto closed his eyes, feeling the prince’s bare flesh against his. Moan’s escaping his lips as Noct laid a kiss on his neck, before beginning a trail all the way down his body.

The blonde's breathing hitched as the sensation grew stronger, realising Noct’s lips were just about right where he wanted them…

The prince fiercely took him in his mouth, like a starved animal. Sucking, licking, running his tongue along the shaft and around the tip. It was too much…

Prompto was about to explode…

The blonde’s eyes tore open.

Ohmygod ohmygod it was a dream!

Prompto sat bolt upright, forgetting of course they were in the caravan before slamming his face into the bunk above him. He cringed as he received a disgruntled, half asleep groan from Gladio.

“Oops sorry Gladio” he whispered, rubbing his face, although he wasn’t sure if it was helping or making it worse…

That was weird… What a dream to have about your best friend! How would he even look at him after that? He wondered before realizing he needed fresh air.

He quietly snuck outside, his feet enjoying the sensation of sand under them. Ahh… Galdin Quay! Prompto loved the ocean… The water looked so inviting… Plus that dream had left him a bit hot…

Hmm...

Perhaps a quick swim in the ocean would help? The blonde wondered as he watched the vast array of reds, oranges and pinks splattered across the early morning sky.

Hmm…

It was still dark enough and there were no people out yet…

Perhaps he could pull off a skinny dip…? Better not waste precious time right… It wasn’t long before all his clothes were in a pile on the sand.

“Hey” he heard the familiar sound of his best friend’s voice behind him. Prompto's eyed widened, a cross between surprise and panic.

Oh o… what on earth was Noct doing up this early? He was never up this early! Like ever!

“What are you doing?” Noct apparently only just registering the view of naked Prompto in front of him.

“Uh…” the blonde was speechless… He didn't know what to say, although he was surprised Noct hadn't balled him out for having zero clothes on...

Maybe this was just another weird dream?

Maybe… Although the breeze against his bare flesh felt pretty real…

“Are you… going for a swim?” Noct decided to spare his friend further indignation.

“Uh… Uh… yeah” Prompto panicked as he refused to turn around.

“Good I’ll join you” the prince stated before starting to tear his clothes off.

Argh! NO! Nooo! Prompto’s mind was reeling! How was he going to handle dealing with Noct today as it was? Let alone naked Noct!!!

Prompto panicked, deciding that diving straight into the water was a great idea, of course he didn't wanting his friend to notice his growing erection.

Forward thinking Prompto didn’t strike again as his body thumped into the very shallow water.

Argh! the blonde groaned under the water, why does this stuff always happen to him? He held his head under the water for as long as he could, maybe if he kept it there long enough everyone would forget this happened...

No such luck I’m afraid Prompto.

The blonde felt his body being pulled above the surface, back to reality. “Hey are you okay” Noct bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter as he held his friend above the water.

“Oh man” Prompto whimpered, only just realising in that instant that his head was in direct line with Noct's thing… oh my god… He apparently store at it for a bit too long… Drawing Noct’s attention.

“Uh yeah I do have one, despite what Gladio says”.

Alarm bells rang in Prompto’s head ohmygod Prompto your being rude! look away! look away!

“Sorry” the blonde mumbled before _finally_ looking away.

“Don’t apologise” Noct’s voice was so sweet, so sincere. It’s not hard to see why he’d started developing these feelings towards the Prince.

“Come” Noct began as he indicated for his friend to head back to shore.

“I wish” Prompto mumbled before realizing he just said that out loud…

oh no…

this day…

It just gets worse and worse…

Plus we haven’t even had breakfast yet!

Noct was sure he’d heard correctly…

Maybe it was a joke…

It didn’t sound like a joke though…

Plus Prompto had been acting pretty strange all morning…

hmm…

Time to dig a bit deeper…

“You were ah… moaning a lot in your sleep last night” Noct began, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“It must have been some dream”

Prompto panicked… “Was I? Huh… Uh… I don’t remember…”

“yeah, right” Noct retorted, not believing a word of course as he heading back toward the caravan.

“You better chuck some clothes on before Gladio makes a joke about the size of your…” Noct teased

“The size of your what?” Gladio’s deep voice interrupted… oh… This is awkward…

The large man eyed the two of them up and down… Prompto and Noct waiting for the inevitable question to be asked…

...

“Why are you two naked?”

...

“Uh… Swimming”

“Right” the warrior passing both of them a doubtful gaze before collecting Noct clothes and tossing them to him.

“You better chuck these on quick, there’s a bus load of tourists headed this way”.

Prompto made a very audible gasp while Noct’s eyes darted in all directions at once. No one… He turned back to Gladio who was all but rolling around on the sand laughing.

“I gotcha with that one”

Noct and Prompto didn’t look impressed at all! Well maybe they would have found it funny if Gladio was the naked one...

Noct stormed past Gladio, who only found his behaviour even more amusing. The prince tore through the doorway to the caravan and around the corner, nearly taking out Ignis in the process.

“Sorry Ignis” he muttered before gliding past him.

“It’s quite alright”

He felt the advisor’s eyes on him, probably also wondering why he was naked. Prompto indulged him “we were just swimming Ignis”

“I don’t know if you can call that swimming Prompto” Noct teased as he began to get dressed.

“hey!”

“Now now simmer down” Ignis stated calmly as he began pulling out cooking utensils.

“Aww! What’s for breakfast Iggy?”

“You shall have to wait and see, but it will contain Galdin Sea Salt”

It wasn’t long before they were all packed up and heading up the winding hill to their next destination.

Prompto rubbed his neck as he admired the passing scenery. It still didn’t feel quite right after that disastrous dive…

He must have put it out…

Hmm…

It seemed to be getting sorer as the day went on…

“So ah… Where are we off to today?”

“To see the chocobo’s” Ignis stated.

“Wha- really?!” Prompto couldn’t contain his excitement. He had to be on top form for this! Maybe a potion would help?

Prompto climbed up on his seat to turn around and face the prince, who peered back at him

“What is it Prompto?” Noct asked flatly.

“Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have a potion would you?”

“What do you need a potion for, you haven’t been in any fights” Gladio interrupted.

“You see my necks kinda sore from this morning”.

“From doing what this morning? Not your ‘swimming’ was it?” Gladio’s eyes narrowed, still suspicious of these two.

“Here” Noct tossed him a bottle.

“Thanks”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more awkward at Wiz's chocobo Post

Prompto was in paradise! Wiz’s chocobo outpost was the best place ever! He was like a kid in a candy store! Chocobo here, chocobo there, chocobo everywhere!

Hmm...

What to do first…

Look at the baby chocobos…

Feed the chocobos…

Go look for coloured chocobos…!

His head was spinning! He was sure he was about to pass out.

“Hey calm down Prompto” Noct came up behind him, a smile tainting his lips “we do have all day and all night you know”

All day… and all night… This was gonna be great!

“I’m gonna go book the caravan” Noct began heading towards it.

“Wait Noct, do we have to stay in the caravan?” The blonde pleaded, his mind reeling with horrid flash backs of last night

“What… You’d rather camp?” Noct turned to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Camping hmm… Lets see… sleeping right next to Noct on the floor… Noct doesn’t wear a lot to bed… What if he did something stupid in his sleep… like wrap his arms around the prince or kiss him or worse…

On second thought…

“Actually you know what… The caravans fine”.

“Good” a smirk danced on the prince’s lips as he rolled his eyes, turning back towards the caravan.

Prompto headed towards a chocobo with a big bowl of leafy greens in front of it.

_Noct’s lucky he’s not a chocobo… then he’d actually have to eat his veges…_

Prompto let out a chuckled at the thought of Noct actually eating something that benefited his body...

“What’s so funny there Prompto” Ignis waltzed up behind him.

“Oh… ah… I… Noct eating vegetables”

“Ah yes… that is something I have yet to see…" the advisor began as he watched the chocobo consume its lunch.

"Well, I’m off to get supplies, be back shortly” Ignis advised before heading towards the shop.

Prompto leant down, collecting a piece of gyashi greens from the bowl before lifting it up towards the chocobo’s beak.

“There you go buddy” Prompto smiled as he watched the bird chomping down the greens.

“Hey Prompto, how about a race?” the prince teased, getting up in the blonde’s grill.

“Ah!” Prompto let out a surprised yelp, flinching away from the prince. _Where did Noct come from? He didn’t even hear him coming towards him… Pay more attention Prompto, he’s probably been there for ages…!_

 _“_ What? You scared you’ll loose?” Noct smirked before grabbing his friends arm and dragging him towards the race track.

“Uh, loose? Me? No way!” the blonde bit back…

_Pretty sure I’m going to loose…_

“Alright, That ones yours” Noct pointed to the bright pink one. “And this one’s mine” Noct stated as he mounted the normal coloured bird.

“Hey! Wait… Wha-“ the blonde began “how come I get the bright pink one?”

“Because when you loose, _everyone_ will see” the prince teased “plus it suits you” Noct added before smirking at the man with the starting gun.

Bam! The starting gun resounded through the valley. Oh shit! Prompto wasn’t even on his chocobo yet as he scrambled to climb on it, pulling the reins as he tried futilely to catch up to the prince. 

 _Wait… What had the prince meant when he said the pink chocobo suited me?_ He was thinking way too much into this…

Prompto looked ahead, the prince was surprisingly not too far ahead. He kept his eye on him as Noct turned around, poking his tongue out and laughing at his friend.

It didn’t last long as Noct’s chocobo slammed into a nearby tree, throwing the prince over the fence. “Hahaha shame Noct!” the blonde teased returning the tongue gesture to the prince as he rode past.

Bam! Prompto’s chocobo met the same fate… Sending him flying over the fence and straight onto Noct’s lap…

_Great…_

_Right where he didn’t want to be…_

_Well…_

Noct raised his eyebrows, he didn’t have words for this…

Well...

“The karma gods are having fun with us today” Noct chuckled as he eyed up the blonde in his lap.

“Yeah… you have no idea…” the blonde replied still stunned as he tried to climb out of the princes lap. His hand landing on a pile of wet mud, making him slip, his face colliding with Noct’s groin.

_Oh great…_

_Just kill me karma gods…_

“Hey, I didn’t know you felt that way about me” Noct teased, his husky voice turning the blonde on.

_It just gets worse…_

“Yeah… Shall we go back to the caravan and…” _Oh my god what are you doing Prompto…_

Noct raised his eyebrows as his eyes narrowed.

 _No no no!!_ Prompto panicked, plastering a stupid grin over his face

“Kidding!”

He so wasn't kidding...

 _That was weird…_ Noct thought as he got up, brushing the dirt and grass off his clothes.

“How’s your neck?” the prince figured a change of topic was in order.

“Huh?”

“Weren’t you saying before it was sore?”

“Oh yeah”.

Noct waited…

“well?”

“Oh yeah it was feeling better until I went flying just now” the blonde let out a nervous laugh, rubbing said neck.

Noct threw his arm around the blondes shoulders. “Let’s head back, I’ll get you another potion”.

 

It was soon evening and after dinner and a few rounds of cards the boys started settling in for the night.

Prompto climbed into his bunk and waited… … …

Soon the blonde’s eyes darted around the caravan, his ears listening for the sure sign of steady breathing patterns.

_Okay…_

_I think every one’s asleep…_

_Now it’s safe to try fall asleep._

He was just about there when a memory suddenly struck him like his chocobo into that tree…

His eyes flew open, he was about to sit bolt upright but ahh…

He remembered this time…

Unconsciously rubbing his face. Wait…

Noct had said he’d moaned a lot in his sleep lastnight…

What if he’d said his name?!?!

_Oh Noct… keep going Noct… I know you can suck harder than that Noct…_

ooooow no! no! no! Now he’s never going to get to sleep!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Noct's turn to suffer at the hands of the karma gods... 
> 
> That and Gladio's roastings about a certain part of his anatomy...
> 
> Really bad at summaries sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else noticed how whenever you stay at a hotel in the game there's only ever 2 queen sized beds...?
> 
> Convenient I say...

“Are you okay Prompto?” Noct peered into his eyes before examining the rest of his face

“you look like hell” he chuckled as he reached out, grasping a clump of the blondes hair. He played with it in his fingers, trying to figure out why the blonde hadn’t tried to fix it. It literally looked like a chocobo’s arse on steroids.

“Did you even sleep at all?”

_No… stupid question_

“Lestallum…” Ignis announced “Charming town, a bit warm for my tastes.”

“Yey we’re finally here!” Prompto all but squealed as he flopped onto one of the queen sized beds. Soft beds! No sleeping on the ground, no sleeping on sorry excuses for mattresses in tight little caravans… Tonight was the real deal! This was gonna be great!

“Looks like there’s only two beds” Noct began “looks like you and I are bunking up again” he smiled teasingly as he climbed on to the bed

Prompto’s eyes widened… _wait_ … _what…_ The blonde bolted off the bed as soon as he felt the mattress start sinking next to him. _That’s enough of that…_

“Uh right well… Shall we go see the sights?” He suggested, his voice breaking as he reached for his jacket before throwing it on.

“Why are you putting your jacket on? Its hotter than Ifrit here” Noct questioned him, a confused expression plastered all over his face. “I don’t know how I’m gonna sleep tonight” Noct yawned as he began stretching out on the bed seductively. “Might have to sleep naked”

_That was it_ … _That was it…!_ “I’m going to check out the sights, don’t wait up!” The blonde bolted for the door. Noct heard the door swing open followed by a mad flurry of footsteps fading down the corridor.

“You must stop that Noct” Ignis scolded him. “He’s clearly embarrassed enough about it as it is.”

“Just let me have a bit more fun with him” Noct smiled, turning away from his advisor before resting his head on the pillow.

The sun was starting to set and Prompto had literally been around all the streets at least three times… He couldn’t put it off any longer… He sighed as he approached the hotel room. Maybe Noct was out with the others? He turned the knob… Locked… He might actually be in luck... He fumbled for his key… _Where was it_? He searched all his pockets, starting to panic at the prospect of sleeping on the hard floor in the hallway… Suddenly the door swung open, his eyes greeted by a half asleep Noct leaning against the doorway.

“Your back” Noct smiled, a hint of mischief gleamed in his eyes. “I was beginning to worry”

It was only then Prompto noticed the prince had lived up to his promise…

_Oh my god he wasn’t kidding… he’s actually naked_

Noct turned back toward the bed, stretching his arms in the air before deciding to take in the view outside. He leaned against the shutters, his back to the blonde… Waiting to see what he would do...

Prompto was torn between doing another three laps of the city or diving into the bed and doing his best to ignore Noct… Or rather the feelings Noct was stirring in him.

He ended up doing neither and made a b line for the bathroom, accidentally slamming the door.  Noct turned around, the wicked smile on his lips growing as he quietly paced toward the bathroom, pressing his ear up to the door.

Prompto couldn’t help himself as he fell to his knees, struggling to undo his trousers. _Come on…_ He fumbled with the button before finally having success. He could hardly contain himself as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Stifled moans escaped his lips as he tugged on his member.

Noct was used to this sound… He’d heard it just about every night… But it never got old… He was pretty certain his best friend hadn’t locked the door… He wanted to do it… He wanted to go inside… catch him in the act… Door swung open… Wrong door… Ignis and Gladio stood in the doorway, carrying paper bags filled with groceries and curatives. _Oh no… Karma gods strike again…_

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the naked prince with his ear pressed up against the bathroom door.

“This will be good” Gladio smirked, waiting for Noct’s lame excuse to leave his lips.

Noct snarled at the older man before turning back toward his bed.

“Hey Noct” Gladio continued, prompting the prince to turn around to face him once more.

“I have to tell you Noct” Gladio continued, not making any effort to hold back his growing laughter. “Lady Lunafreya isn’t gonna be impressed” indicating at Noct’s penis with his eyes. Noct’s eyes simmered for allowing himself to be being caught naked by the older man… _again…_

“Now now” Ignis interrupted “has Prompto returned?”

“Yeah he’s in the bathroom”

Ignis glared disapprovingly at the prince, putting two pictures together in his mind, realising what Noct was up to outside the bathroom door…

“Noct” he began, not actually sure how to broach the subject, turns out he didn’t have to as Prompto stepped out of the bathroom to join them.

Noct knew from the look in his advisor’s eyes roughly what he wanted to say.

_Change of topic required…_  

“Hey Ignis what’s for dinner?” the prince asked, forcing his advisor to cease his current thought process.

“Yeah, are small sausages on the menu” Gladio cracked himself up at Noct’s expense.

The prince’s eyes narrowed at his shield before grabbing his trousers off a nearby chair.

After an evening of lasagne and cards, Prompto began to feel a bit less awkward about sharing a bed and embarrassed about running off earlier.

“Shall we call it a night?” Ignis suggested before packing up the cards

“Yip” Noct pulled himself out of his chair and climbed into his bed.

_Okay Prompto you can do this… You’ve shared a bed with Noct before and it wasn’t weird… It’s not going to be weird, it’s not going to be weird…_

It’s totally going to be weird…

Prompto climbed in the other side of the bed from Noct, facing away from him and staying as close to the edge as he possibly could.

_Close your eyes Prompto… Relax… You need your sleep…_ He couldn’t believe it… he was actually starting to doze off!

Sometime during the night he felt an arm wrap around him… His eyes shot open. He knew it was Noct’s but was the prince awake? Did he know he was doing it?

_Stay calm Prompto_

He felt the rest of Noct’s body press against him, snuggling against him… Something hard poking against him

_Oh no…_

Prompto tried to carefully shuffle away from Noct, only to have the arm wrapped around him go lower, brushing his cock through his trousers.

_Oh no…_

Prompto instinctively pulled away, forgetting he was already on the edge of the bed…

Thump!

“Oww…” he whimpered before looking up, his eyes falling on the bedside lamp as it teetered on the edge of the cabinet right above him…

_No no no…_

He didn’t have time to react before it slammed him in the face.

“Naw ow!”

_Great…_

“Hey what’s going on over there?” Gladio’s voice was loud enough to wake the neighbors.

“Uh nothing…” Prompto bit his lip, embarrassed to cause such a fuss.

“Prompto fell out of bed” the amusement exuding through Noct’s voice.

_Great… Thanks Noct… Now everyone’s gonna think he’s even more useless…_   

“You haven’t slept in a proper bed for a while, that’s quite understandable” Ignis sympathised

“Oh man sorry Iggy I didn’t mean to wake you too”

“It’s quite alright, besides it wasn’t you it was Gladio”

“Are you okay?” Noct actually sounded genuinely concerned as he moved over, making space for the blonde.

He actually didn’t mean to drive him out of bed…

He did feel a bit bad about that…

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys venture into the Glacial Grotto in search of the sword in the waterfall... 
> 
> Yeah right... 
> 
> The only thing they find out is how wonderfully sex starved Noctis can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your all thinking… Don’t these boys wear underwear? Well… For the purposes of this story no… They get naked too easily and I love it

Noct slouched in his seat, staring holes into Prompto, waiting for him to feel his gaze upon him… It didn’t take long…

“So uh Noct” the blonde turned around in his seat to face the prince, realising only then that he didn’t actually know what he was going to say.

“hmm…” Noct sat with his arms crossed, never once breaking eye contact with the blonde

“Uh so where are we off to?”

“To find the sword in the waterfall remember”

“O right” the blonde nodded as the Regalia pulled into the Burbost Souvenir Emporium Outpost.

It didn’t take the boys long to find the entrance to the dungeon.

“You know it’s pretty cold in here” Prompto crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his biceps in an attempt to keep them warm as he trailed behind Ignis and Gladio.

The blonde felt a warm arm slip around his waist “you know if your cold” Noct whispered hotly into the blonde’s ear before pulling him in closer.

“Uh Noct… What are you…” Pausing as he felt Noct’s hand brush over his groin... _What was happening?_ He got that this happened when Noct was asleep but he was completely aware of his actions now… Maybe it was an accident? Yeah that will be it! Either that or… Noct was never actually asleep… Prompto choked back at that last thought…

“woow!” The blonde began to loose his footing, grasping Noct’s waist in an attempt to steady himself. It didn’t work… He began to slip, his grasp slipping down to Noct’s trousers, accidentally pulling them down as he slipped “Uh o!” the blonde fell, taking the prince with him.

“Argh!” the blonde screamed as they slipped down the ice slide, nearly taking out Ignis and Gladio on their way.

Prompto faceplanted a chasm below. “Oww…” the blonde whimpered, hardly having a second to recover before feeling the weight of Noct against his body as he fell off the slide.

_Why…_

“Well…” the prince began, not moving from his position on top of the blonde, his trousers were now god knows where thanks to Prompto.

“Uh Noct” Prompto began, starting to feel slightly aroused by the half naked man on top of him… Okay maybe a little bit more than slightly…

“Hmm…?” Noct’s lips hovered above the blondes ear

“What is it Prompto?” he whispered, running his tongue along the blonde’s earlobe and slowly into the crevice. He knew full well what the blonde wanted… For him to get off he’s squashing him.

The prince pushed himself up onto his knees, straddling the blonde.

“Thanks” the blonde whispered, turning over, only to be greeted by a view of the prince’s erection.

“Wow!” Prompto moved back from under the prince, only to whack his head on some rouge rock.

_Why…_

“Are you alright there Prompto?” Noct leaned in, his eyes glistening with seduction as he narrowed the gap between their lips.

His fingers running over the blonde’s groin before giving it a squeeze, extracting a wild moan. A shiver ran through Prompto’s body, half wanting the prince to continue, half wondering why his best friend was behaving like a sex starved animal.  

“What?” Noct narrowed his eyes on the blonde, that mischievous smirk returning to his lips. “I know you want me”

“How did you…”

“I heard you… In your dreams… in the bathroom…” he whispered, sitting up to pull his shirt off.

“How long hav…”

“Since the first night we camped out from hammerhead” the prince winked

The blonde panicked… This whole time he thought he did well keeping his dreams and feelings a secret

“Ignis told me to stop teasing you but…”

_Oh great Ignis knows as well…_

“aren’t you cold” the blonde wondered out loud

“No” he leaned back in, his lips brushing Prompto’s neck, gently biting it. “Are you? I can help you with that you know…”

 

“Noct when you are finished molesting Prompto, I have your trousers here”

Noct bolted upright… _Ignis_ …

The prince glanced around, his eyes falling on his advisor standing behind him. His eyes moved to the left, eyeing up Gladio, wishing he hadn’t. His eyebrow raised at the prince, a smug smirk dancing on his lips.

He stood up, grabbing his shirt off the ground

“What is it with you Noct? Do you have no shame” Gladio whistled at him “because _you_ should”

_Not another small dick joke…_

Noct strutted up to the shield “Oh yeah? How big’s yours then?” he asked, a cheeky grin on his face, not giving Gladio a chance to react before undoing his trousers and pulling them down.

_Damn…_

Ignis pinched his nose, shaking his head, feeling embarrassment for the Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Ignis says goes apparently!
> 
> Prompto enjoys a hot shower after the whole glacial grotto debarkle... 
> 
> But of course he gets interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not gonna lie... I have no idea where I'm going with this story lol... Its like carnage!

Prompto climbed into the shower, feeling the warm droplets against his aching bones

_God this feels so good!_

That glacial grotto had really taken it out of him, and Noct? What was that about…

The blonde shook his head, shaking the memory from his thoughts.

The whole drive from the grotto had been weird… Especially after Noct saw how massive Gladio’s thing was… He refused to sit next to his shield in the back, demanding Prompto sit there instead. Prompto didn’t want to sit their either… So good old Ignis took the hit, meaning poor Prompto had to drive.

The blonde was so confused… He liked Noct but… His friend was acting crazy, unable to keep his hands off of him… He wanted Noct but not like this…

Hmm… He needed a break… maybe he should check out the area… After all he’d never been to Old Lestallum before…

Prompto pulled back the shower curtain, only to be greeted face to face with the prince

“Hey Prompto”

“Uh Noct… Uh… Hey” the blonde was taken aback. “Uh how long have you…”

“I thought I might join you” Noct whispered, all his clothes in a bundle in his hands. Smiling seductively as he let them fall to the floor.

“Uh actually Noct I was uh, just getting out”

Noct appeared not to hear him as he climbed into the shower… Didn’t hear him or didn’t want to hear him…

“What’s the rush Prompto?” He whispered… His lips brushing the blonde’s temple as his hands grasped the man’s arse, causing Prompto to jump.

The blonde instinctively taking a step back… only there was nowhere to go as his body pressed into the wet wall

_Help…!_

_Oh no…_

_It was starting…_

Prompto bit down as his cock began to stir

Noct smiled, pleased with what he saw as he glanced down at the blonde’s penis, pushing his erection against the blonde’s growing one…

If he lets Noct go much further their friendship might never be the same… He loved Noct too much for that to happen but he couldn’t help it… His knees where weakening, resisting Noct’s advances proved too much as the prince began to bite gently into his neck

“You want me… don’t you Prompto?” His breath hot against the blondes neck

Prompto shivered, his breathing hitched as his eyes rolled back. Standing suddenly became very difficult

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis’s voice suddenly rather loud, rang through the door

“In the shower, I think” Gladio answered, not looking up from his book.

“But I thought Prompto was in there?”

_Silence_

The door flew open

“Noct… You must stop this at once”

Noct pulled away from the blonde before turning to face his advisor

Gladio stood in the door way, unable to turn up the opportunity for entertainment. A smug smile plastered over his lips as his eyes met Noct’s. The prince felt a towel hit his groin, courtesy of Ignis… before instinctively catching it.

“We all know where this is going… We’ve been here before” Ignis interrupted the banter before it began, his eyes making contact with the other three before continuing.

“Gladio, you will not make any comments about Noct” Gladio looked down, biting back a chuckle

“Yes Mum”.

“Noct you will leave poor Prompto alone and put your clothes on at once”

“Yes Mum” the prince glanced at Gladio, a smile growing between them.

“Prompto” Ignis began, only just now registering the blonde’s fading erection in his mind. Grabbing a towel as he stepped toward the blonde “You will help me with dinner” he instructed, maintaining eye contact with the blonde as he handed him the towel.

 

“It’s bedtime” Noct winked at Prompto from across the table as he rubbed his stomach, trying to ease the discomfort of over eating.

Noct stood up, tearing his clothes off before climbing into bed. Prompto hadn’t moved from his spot at the table. Ignis noticed the unsettled look in the blonde’s eye as he refused to take his gaze off the salt shaker.

_Poor Prompto…_

Ignis had an idea…

“Prompto you will be sharing a bed with me tonight” Ignis instructed before turning to Gladio

“You will be sharing with Noct tonight”

Noct bolted upright, suddenly wishing he hadn’t taken his clothes off…

A faint smirk appeared on Ignis’s lips as he spotted the panicked look on Noct’s face.

“I guess your sharing with the big boy tonight” Gladio smirked as he approached his side of the bed.

“Gladio” Ignis shot him a warning glance.

“It’s alright Iggy, I wasn’t making any comments about Noct…” the shield’s eyes locked with Noct’s before continuing “I was commenting about myself” that cheeky smug grin returning to Gladio’s lips

“Oh that’s it” Noct got up. “I’m sleeping on the floor”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets thrown into the vesperpool and has no spare change of clothes...
> 
> Then gets chased naked by a massive wasp...

“Hey Prompto, check this out” Noct called to his best friend

“Oh yeah that’s great Noct” The blonde chuckled nervously, standing miles away from the prince who had a tendency lately to molest the blonde when he got too close to him...

“You don’t even know what I’m looking at” The prince turned to face him, daring him to come closer

“Uh” the blonde sighed “Yeah I do…”

_Don’t ask me what… Don’t ask me what_

“Oh yeah? What is it then?”

“Uh… um… uh… I don’t know” Prompto mumbled, hoping the prince hadn’t heard him and would just let the whole thing go

“What was that Prompto? I didn’t quite catch that” Noct stepping forward before closing the gap between them.

He folded his arms across his chest, his face leaning in close to the blonde, eyebrows raised, expecting an answer.

“I… don’t know…” Prompto finally conceded, looking at the ground

“I know” Noct smirked at him before grabbing the blonde by the arm, dragging him to the rock overlooking the water.

“Isn’t this amazing”

“What is?” Prompto asked, not entirely sure what the prince was getting at

“This” he smiled wickedly at the blonde before pushing him into the water

He watched carefully as the blonde’s head rose to the surface

“Gotcha” Noct winked at his friend in the water below

“Gee! Thanks Noct! these were my only clean clothes!” The blonde wined as he swum towards the shore.

“That’s unfortunate for you isn’t it…” the prince chuckled

“but…” the prince drew out, giving the blonde hope that he would offer him his clothes  

“convenient for me” the prince winked leaning down to give his friend a hand out of the water.

“Nuh uh” Prompto shook his head, not trusting the prince

“Come on Prompto, give me your hand”

The blonde shook his head

“Come on I won’t do anything I promise”

The blonde took his life in his hands as he reached out for the prince’s hand, who surprisingly helped him onto the rock and did nothing else…

“Hey Noct! Get your arse over here and help us make camp!” Gladio yelled at him from the haven

“That’s my que” the prince began to make his way towards the camp

 

“What happened to you Prompto?” Ignis questioned, eyeing the drenched boy up and down

“I uh…” he began

“Fell in the vesperpool” Noct finished the sentence for him…

“Hey!” Prompto began

“So Noct had nothing to do with this then” Ignis questioned, looking sceptical

“Well actually…” the blonde began

“Nup! Not a thing!” Noct smiled mischievously before giving Prompto a friendly slap on the back, forgetting he was all wet...

Ignis didn’t look convinced, before reaching into his bag to pull out a spare change of clothes.

“Here, put these on Prompto and give me your wet clothes and I will sort them for you”

“Thank’s Ignis”

“Hey Prompto the tents not set up yet, you might have to get changed right here” Noct smirked expectantly before getting whacked in the face by a bag of tent poles

“The tents not set up because you were bumming around by the water” Gladio growled at him

“I’m just gonna go get changed behind that rock” Prompto mumbled to himself, instantly regretting saying it out loud.

“I’ll give you a hand” Noct leaned in towards the blonde, wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist as he brushed his lips over his cheek.

“You will do no such thing, Prompto is more than capable of dressing himself” Ignis interrupted, sending Prompto off to get changed

“Yeah, pitch the tent already” Gladio barked at the prince.

_What’s got up yours Gladio?_

 

Prompto sighed as he leaned against the rock, fending off Noct was starting to tire him out, lucky Ignis was there to help out.

He began to take his sopping clothes off, making a pile on the ground, letting the air dry his skin a bit

_Whats that?_

Prompto looked around as a buzzing noise around him seemed to get louder

“Argh! A wasp!” the blonde screamed “It’s huge!!” he bolted, too scared to look behind him.

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod” The blonde panicked, running straight past the haven in all his naked goodness.

Of course Noct didn’t miss a second of it as he watched the blonde streaking past, laughing as he disappeared behind a rock.

“I guess I better go help out” Noct seized the opportunity, pulling out his quicksilver

 _Why did I come this way!?_ Prompto panicked as he reached a dead end

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…._

Instinctively curling up into a ball, hoping if he didn’t look at it that it would go away…

_Nope…_

Bam!

“Argh!” The blonde jumped out of his skin before realizing the buzzing had stopped.

 _That’s better!_ The blonde looked around, on the other side of the dead bug was Noct with his gun

_No its not! It’s not better!_

Here he was miles from his clothes…

He heard the prince’s footsteps as he approached him

“Why didn’t you just get your gun out and shoot it?”

“Huh… Uh… Ah yeah… I panicked I guess…?”

An amused expression played on the prince’s lips as he helped his friend up.

Noct took his jacket off, deciding to cut his friend some slack as he passed it to him

“Uh… Thanks?” The blonde looked confused, expecting something potentially dangerous to follow

“No catch I promise”

 

“That bug was huge! Like absolutely massive!” Prompto finished retelling the story over their battered barramundi.

“Oh, so not like Noct then” Gladio laughed, accidentally smacking his knee on the table

“Oh ha ha”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gets bored while riding in the Regalia... So he decides to make things interesting...

“Man it’s hot” Noct moaned from his seat in the back of the Regalia, his eyes not once leaving the blonde.

The prince let out another moan before sliding his shirt off

“Put your shirt back on” Gladio commanded

“Why?” his eyes narrowed, a cheeky smile growing on his lips

“Because I know you…” Gladio barked “next minute you’ll be naked”

“I think we should give Iggy a break from driving” Prompto interrupted, trying desperately to change the topic

“Good thinking Blondie” Noct smirked “it must be your turn” he continued

_Oh no…_

“I assure you I’m quite alright” Ignis assured

“Nup, we’re swapping” Noct commanded

“As you wish” his advisor sighed as he pulled to the side of the road

Noct watched as Prompto opened his door, climbing out of his seat. The prince seized the opportunity, climbing over the seats, claiming the front passenger seat.

Prompto hopped into the driver’s seat, looking over expecting to see Ignis.

“Argh!” he let out a yelp as his eyes met Noct’s

“w-wha” he began, unable to summon words.

“Noct” Ignis began, the disapproval very evident in his voice as he stood outside the passenger’s seat door, arms crossed.

“You be sharing with Gladio today” Noct’s smirk grew, not forgetting the time he made him share a bed with the big boy...

_Oh man…_ Prompto cringed, feeling awful for Ignis… Before jumping as he suddenly remembered his current predicament

Ignis took his seat in the back, keeping a careful eye on the prince as Prompto pulled onto the road.

Noct leaned back in the corner of his seat, facing the blonde, his gaze unrelenting.

A few miles down the road…

Prompto began to turn his gaze towards the prince, trying to figure out if he was still staring at him. His eyes met Noct’s before he quickly darting them back to the road.

_yep_ …

That was Noct’s que as he leaned toward the blonde, wrapping his arm around the back of his chair, pressing his bare chest against his friend.

“This feels good… Doesn’t it Prompto” he whispered, pressing his lips to the blonde’s ear as his free hand made a b line for the blonde’s trouser button

“Noct what are you…” the blonde whimpered, his voice hardly audible

“You’ll see” as he retrieved the blonde’s member from his trousers and began gently pulling on it.

“N-Noct” his friend gasped as the pleasure began to take hold of him. Thanking god there was no other cars on the road.

The prince smiled as he began gently biting into the blonde’s neck.

It was too much… Prompto gasped, his fingers gripping the steering wheel as his body prepared to come.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum” Ignis’s voice was so stern it made Noct flinch

“Just what are you doing?”

“Hugging Prompto”

“Why?”

“He’s doing more than hugging Prompto” Gladio interrupted, amusement evident in his voice

Noct gasped, realizing Gladio probably saw _everything_ from his vantage point

Releasing his hold on Prompto’s penis, he turned back to face the shield, giving him the evil’s

“What’s wrong Noct?” Gladio smirked “Is yours not enough?”

“I don’t know what you mean” Noct smiled viciously, noticing Ignis’s raised eyebrow

“Just what were you up to?” his advisor asked again

Gladio smirked before turning his face toward the scenery, biting his lip not to answer.

Ignis’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, his eyes falling on the blondes exposed member.

“Prompto pull over” Ignis instructed

“Now” the advisor began, looking directly at Noct “because you are unable to keep your hands to yourself, you are now driving”

“That should keep his hands busy alright” Gladio sniggered, returning to his book.

“Prompto you will join me in the back here and Gladio, you will sit next to the prince”

“What about Gladio-” Prompto began, his voice littered with concern before wishing he hadn’t said that out loud

“Don’t worry about me blondie” the shield laughed as he climbed out of the car “He wouldn’t be able to fit his hand the whole way around mine”

“Hey!” Noct bit back before smirking “Is that a challenge?”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a meal at Hammerhead diner... Well all but one does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments :) I love them all :)

“Well here we are” Noct smiled as he pulled into Hammerhead, parking the Regalia outside the diner.

“I’m starving” Prompto exclaimed as he dived out of the car.

Gladio turned to Noct, that damn smirk was back

_O here it comes…_

“Lucky you’re not feeding him… He wouldn’t be very satisfied”

_Ouch…_

Noct shot a death glare at his shield, about to open his mouth

“Come on guys! Let’s hit the Crows Nest!” Prompto suggested, cutting the prince off before running into the diner.

 

Gladio placed all their orders before heading to the booth, rolling his eyes as he watched Noct slide next to Prompto

“Nuh uh” Gladio grabbed the prince, pulling him away from the blonde and tossing him onto the seat opposite.

“The only sausages you’ll be playing with are the ones on your plate”

Noct’s eyes narrow on him “Oh no you didn’t?”

Ignis claimed the seat next to Prompto as Gladio locked Noct in. The prince turned to the shield… If looks could kill… Gladio laughed as their food arrived.

Prompto got a burger with a side of chips and salad

Ignis got Lasagne Al Forne

Gladio got a steak and chips

And Noct got… a plate of tiny sausages.

“I’m never letting you order for me again”

“You never know you might like them… After all… You should be used to them”

“Gladio” Ignis intervened

“I need to go to the bathroom” Noct said in a low voice, hints of frustration apparent

“What? Haven’t you got enough sausages to play with on your plate?”

“I need to go”

“No you don’t princess” Gladio shut him down, laughing as he pushed him back in his seat

Noct crossed his arms, trying to ignore Gladio as he stared out the diner window

“Someone’s grumpy” Gladio mocked as he began prodding the prince with a sauce bottle

“Stop it!” Noct shot at him in a low voice, shoving Gladio’s arm away as he turned around to glare at his shield before realising his arm was covered in tomato sauce

“Hey!” he growled, wiping the sauce off with his fingers, his gaze wandered back and forth between his fingers and Gladio’s face… tempted…

“Noct, use this” Ignis passed the prince a napkin, apparently reading Noct’s mind.

“So uh…” Prompto opened his mouth as everyone turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

He couldn’t remember what he was going to say… Panic! Actually scratch that he didn’t actually have anything he was going to say

_Quickly make something up…_

“Uh… Shall we hit the shops after this?”

“After this huh? We can’t go until the princess has finished her bowl of sausages.” Gladio smirked while waving his thumb at the prince in case anyone missed that.

“You haven’t even touched your meal Noct” Ignis observed before putting the last mouthful of lasagne on his fork

“I’m not hungry…” Noct pushed the plate away before turning back to gazing out the diner window

“You seemed pretty hungry for sausages before” Gladio chuckled before receiving a disapproving glance from Ignis, silencing the shield.

Ignis pulled a container out of who knows where, filling it up with the sausages.

“Perhaps later then” Ignis consoled, feeling a bit bad for the prince.

“So uh… Where are we sleeping tonight? Caravan? Camping” Prompto chimed up

“I’m cool with camping” Gladio suggested

“Noct?”

“Whatever” the prince mumbled

“Camping it is then”

“Let’s go set up”

 

Noct sat on the edge of the haven, staring at the view of hammerhead

“Hey!” Prompto came up behind the prince, wanting to cheer his friend up. The blonde gave him a friendly slap on the back, causing Noct to loose balance, falling face first into the rock below

_Thwack!_

“Thanks Prompto…” Noct whined as he rubbed his face.

Prompto felt just awful

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry Noct!” He knelt down to his friend, only to be greeted by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

It felt like a trap…

Noct rolled on top of the blonde, pressing his lips to his friends ear

“Gladio was right, I am hungry for sausages…” the prince began, running a tongue over the blonde’s earlobe.

Prompto’s eyes widened in panic

“Um Noct?!”

The blonde felt the now very familiar sensation of Noct undoing his trousers to retrieve his cock.

His breathing hitched as he felt the prince’s lips around it. It really was just like his dream…

His moan’s deepened as he felt Noct clench his finger’s into his arse cheeks

Prompto began to not care if people heard as the pleasure welled up inside him…

He was so close…

“Right that’s enough of that” Noct pulled away from the blonde, that teasing grin back on his lips…

“W-what?!” the blonde mumbled hardly coherent “You can’t stop now!”

The prince winked at him

“I’ve got a container of sausages to finish”

“What about this sausage?!”

“Sorry Prom” he waved as he walked back to camp

“I don't wanna fill up too quick”

 

Noct approached the container on the end of camping table, prying it open and helping himself

“And where have you been?” Ignis asked, scolding the prince with his eyes

“satisfying my appetite”

“You best save your appetite for dinner” Ignis pulled the container away from him, putting the lid back on.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who hunts the hunter? Gladio apparently…
> 
> These boys deserve a medal for what they put up with… 
> 
> Let’s be honest… Noct just needed to get done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie... Got a bit hot and flustered writing this one...

“Hey Noct do you reckon you can help me take some pictures?”

“Sure, when?”

“I was thinking maybe… Now?”

Noct eyed the sun rising over the water, casting the cape caem lighthouse as a silhouette.

“Sure, why not”

“Okay you go stand in front of that rock and I will snap some shots of you”

“Alright” an evil glint shone in the prince’s eye

“Hang on I’ll just get my camera ready” the blonde turned around to play with his camera

Noct seized the opportunity and tore off his clothes, draping his body seductively over the rock

“Alright here we go!” The blonde turned around

“Argh!” Prompto jumped as his eyes fell on the naked flesh before him

The prince smirked “what’s wrong Prompto…?” His eyes betraying that he knew full well what was wrong

“Uh… that’s not exactly what I had in mind” the blonde whimpered, trying not to look at the prince

“Don’t you like what you see?” he smirked, looking down at the blonde

“Oh Noct, just what are you doing?” Ignis shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose

_Unbelievable_

“Helping Prompto take _magnificent_ photos”

Gladio didn’t bother trying to restrain his laughter “Your scrawny arse? Improving photos? hahaha”

“Hey” Noct snarled at the shield, not moving from his position on the rock as he turned the other way, trying to ignore Gladio.

“Noct, get down from there and put your clothes on at once” Ignis commanded

The prince smirked, climbing down from the rock, not bothering to hide anything of course.

“Now let’s see… where did I put my clothes…? Hmm…” Noct pretended to look for them

“I thought I left them here but… they seem to have disappeared…” A mischievous smile danced on the prince’s lips as he strutted towards the blonde.

“Aren’t you boys lucky…” he breathed hotly into the blonde’s ear as he circled him, his fingers running around his shoulders before slipping around his waist… A bit low…

Gladio rolled his eyes…

“You get to look at this all day” he winked before feeling his clothes smack him in the face.

“Get dressed princess”  

Noct shot Gladio a dirty look before collecting his clothes but refusing to put them on.

Gladio turned to Ignis “This is getting embarrassing” he whispered

“Yes, indeed, perhaps you need to, shall we say, give him a taste of his own medicine?”

Playful delight filled the man’s eyes… he hadn’t had a lot to entertain himself with since he finished his book…

“Just leave it to me” delight spread across his lips.

 

“What do you want for breakfast Noct?” Ignis asked, getting all the pans and utensils out ready.

“Hmm… let’s see… What do I want for breakfast…” His eyes never once leaving Prompto.

Ignis shook his head, knowing full well where this was going…  

“I wish to hear a proper meal selection from you please”

“Hey Ignis… Do you reckon you could make what you made yesterday?” Prompto requested as he sat down in his camp chair

“It was delicious”

“Why of course Prompto”

Noct took a step toward the blonde before receiving a slap on the arse from Gladio

“Why are you still naked princess?” His hand lingering before squeezing his cheek.

Noct’s eyes widened “What are you doi- “

Gladio retracted his hand only to slip his shirt off

“Now this princess, is a real body” he smirked, throwing his shirt at Noct

“Stop calling me princess”

Gladio raised his eyebrow… Hit a nerve much?

“Hahaha” The shield laughed as he wrapped his arm around the prince, collecting his hand before leading it to his groin, rubbing it gently against Gladio’s cock.

“Hey!” Noct pulled back, mortified

Gladio undid his trousers, pulling them down

The prince taking another step back, his eyes once again assaulted by the size of Gladio’s thing…

“What’s wrong Noct? Can’t play with the big boys?”

Prompto nearly choked on his water, shocked yet intrigued by his pre-breakfast entertainment.

Noct took that as a challenge… He was never able to turn down a challenge…

“You’re not that big”

Lies I say! Lies!

The prince tried to hold a straight face as Gladio closed the gap between them. The shield store into the prince’s eyes, the intensity blinding…

“I can take you” Noct smirked

“Really?” Gladio shot him a doubtful gaze

Noct turned around before leaning against a rock, pushing his ass out, he turned his head to face Gladio, the seduction rife in his eyes.

“Fuck me”

This time it was Ignis’s turn to choke…

Gladio was taken aback… This wasn’t part of the plan… Well… When in Rome…

He approached the prince, pushing his body flush against his.

_This will wipe the smirk off your face Noct_

Gladio pushed his erection against the prince’s opening

He didn’t flinch as Gladio pushed his cock inside.

The shield was amazed… of course he’d never admit it.

Gladio began thrusting into Noct

Prompto and Ignis sat there, stunned into silence.

Noct began to moan softly as the pleasure built in his body

“Harder!” he demanded, wanting even more pleasure.

Gladio obliged… He’s never going to look at his prince the same…

Noct let out a final moan as he felt himself come.

Gladio couldn’t take much more as he released himself inside the prince’s body.

“I win” Noct winked at the big guy before heading towards the others

Gladio shook his head… _How can you even walk after that?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a stroll through the wilderness on their chocobos…
> 
> Well… All but one…
> 
> Still bad with summaries lol

Prompto sighed as he watched the others ride ahead… This morning had been weird… Watching Gladio go at it with Noct had left him unsettled… Part of him hated seeing his friend being degraded, sullied, fucked… The other part wished he was Gladio, pressing his cock into the prince… Feeling his tightness around him… Prompto closed his eyes, remembering the sounds of Noct’s moans, getting stronger as the pleasure welled up… The blonde gasped as his member began to swell… Lucky he’s all the way behind the others… He put his hand to his groin, leaning back with the pleasure, forgetting where he was…

Thwack!

Prompto felt his body hit the dirt

_Ouch…_ the blonde cringed…

“Are you alright there Prompto?” Ignis called out, shooting the blonde a sympathetic glance

_Why me…_

Prompto looked up as the other two turned to face him, not even trying to hide their amusement.

“Yeah I’m okay!” The blonde plastered a fake smile all over his lips, wishing they would just turn around and carry on…

Noct rode over towards him…

_No…!!!_

“Want a hand there blondie?” He winked, a smirk never leaving his lips as he eyed up the tightness around his friend’s groin…

“Uh nah I’m okay” Prompto jumped to his feet, never moving so fast in his life…

“If you say so…” the prince grinned, before turning back to rejoin the other two.

Prompto hobbled to his chocobo before mounting it and following the others.

_That was embarrassing…_

It wasn’t long before the boys reached a rather wide river

“we’re not too far from a haven” Ignis advised as they began to cross the flowing waters.

Prompto followed on behind before his chocobo came to a stand still.

_Huh…? Why had it stopped…_

He watched as the others carried on, assuming he was still right behind them

_Help!_

“Uh… Guys!”

Prompto pulled desperately at the reins before being tossed off, his body becoming one with the cold water.

The blonde pulled himself out of the water, watching as his chocobo disappeared into the distance…

_Great…_

He turned to look for the others… nowhere…

_Help…!_

In the next few hours Prompto fought/ran from 4 killer wasps, 2 sabertusk’s, a wyvern and even a rogue cactuar…

He was done… Sighing as he approached the haven, sticks hanging from his hair, mud on his face, bruises and cuts littering his body

“What happened to you?” Noct laughed, eyeing the man up and down

“Uh you know…” Prompto began before realising the prince was naked… again… yes I know we’ve been here before hahaha

“Wha-Why are you naked?” Wondering why he bothered asking as his eyes ran over the prince’s body.

“Working on my tan” he winked, a cheeky grin on his face as he arched his back, pushing his arse out.

Prompto felt his cock stirring…

“Where’s Ignis and Gladio?”

“Gone to look for food supplies I guess” Noct sighed, feigning disappointment as he rested his head on his arms.

The blonde couldn’t move, his eyes transfixed on the prince.

“Join me” Noct began “your pale skin could use it” he teased

“ _My_ pale skin?” Prompto raised an eyebrow, making a show of running his eyes up and down Noct’s body.

Noct’s eyes darted to the blonde

“Just get naked” he demanded, his hormones apparently getting the best of him…

_Wow…_

Prompto began removing his clothes, his eyes glued to the prince as he dropped his clothes to the ground..

“Now stop gawking at me and fuck me”

Prompto felt his heart miss a beat…

“W-what?”

Noct turned to him

“You know that thing that Gladio did to me this morning?” A mocking grin growing on his lips

“Do that to me”

The prince climbed onto all fours, aiming his ass at the blonde as he spread his legs.

“Come on…” he winked “don’t hold back… After all I’m used to Gladio-”

The prince was interrupted as he felt the blonde penetrate him. Prompto clung desperately to Noct’s ass as he pounded into him. He couldn’t stop himself, Noct had unleashed this wild animal in him. He let out small cries as he felt the prince’s tight ass around his cock, not wanting it to end

Noct smiled… He didn’t want it to end either…

Prompto moaned, throwing his head back, loosing awareness of his surroundings as he felt his balls tighten, ready for release. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to spill his seed inside the prince… Noct wanted nothing more than to receive it… He’d teased the blonde long enough… Only making him crave this moment all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! it finally happened… It took 10 chapters but here we go… 
> 
> Prompto finally does Noct!!!
> 
> Thank’s again for all your comments


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto really wants to drive but Ignis wont let him after last time... Completely Noct's fault of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has surprisingly no sex in it... Just allusions to it...
> 
> Nor does it have nudity for that matter...?? 
> 
> I know right... Its probably going to be boring now lol!
> 
> To be honest I thought I'd better tame it down a bit... Bring the story back into it... But then I remembered there is no real story...! It's all just a bit fun between the chocobros...

“Hey guys you know I can drive really good” Prompto tried dropping the not so subtle hint as the boys walked out of the Crow’s nest diner.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, his gaze doubtful as he recalled what happened last time… Then again that was more Noct’s fault than his… Gladio didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

“Yeah you are… As long as Noct keeps his hands to himself” Gladio shot the prince an amused stare, hoping for a bite… All he got was a middle finger to the face.

“Oh come on guys!” Prompto all but pleaded as Noct wrapped an arm around the blond “we’ll go for a drive later, just you and me” he whispered hotly into his friend’s ear before poking his tongue out at Gladio

“Is that the best you can do” the man taunted

“Hey guys!” Prompto interrupted, hating it when the two challenged each other before continuing,

“I’ve got a great idea! How about we-“

_Oh no…_

The blonde knew he was loosing his balance but it was too late to correct himself as he began to fall… smacking his face straight into the side of the Regalia

“Yeah that looks like a _great_ idea Prompto” Noct teased as he stepped toward the blonde, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

The blonde rubbed his face as he tried to hide the embarrassment seeping into his cheeks.

 

“What were you going to say earlier Prompto?” Ignis asked from the driver’s seat as they pulled onto the road

“I can’t remember now” he mumbled, still completely mortified

“Yes you can” Noct mocked from the backseat, a cheeky grin on his lips

Prompto sighed before continuing

“I was going to say we should pick up an easy hunt so we can make ourselves some more gil”

“Wow your being helpful for a change”

“What do you mean for a change?”

“That is indeed a good idea there Prompto, we will see what’s is available in the next outpost” Ignis quickly interrupted the banter before it got out of hand

 

Noct opened his eyes as he felt the car come to halt “Where are we?”

“Longwythe”

“How do you know that?” Prompto asked as Gladio pointed to the sign right in front of them

“O right” the blonde nodded, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut.

“Iggy I think you should donate your glasses to a hopeless cause” Gladio laughed

The blonde turned to the fighter, an innocent clueless expression plastered on his face.

“Hopeless cause? What’s the hopeless…” Prompto stopped in his tracks, realising the hopeless cause was him…

“Right shall we go check out what hunts are going” Noct sighed as he pushed the car door open, slowly climbing out.

 

The boys decided to pick up the gigantuar hunt as they mounted their chocobos before heading for the desert.

“How hard can a bunch of big cactuars be?” Prompto laughed

Really hard apparently…

Noct only had a hand full of potions left as he saw a gigantuar jumping towards the blonde, thankfully it was the last one of three.

He threw his vigilantes at it before warp striking the bouncing cactus, preventing it from landing a hit on Prompto

“It hasn’t got a lot of life left in it” Gladio yelled from somewhere

_It’s magic time…_

Noct grabbed what he thought was low level blizzard… tossing it at the cactuar

BAMB!

It wasn’t blizzard…

“What the hell Noct!” Gladio barked at him

“Why did you use flare?” Prompto piped up

Noct stepped back… Realising he’d just barbequed all his friends… oops… Yet conveniently _he_ wasn’t hurt…

They must hate him…

“I think you should eat your words Prompto, that was hard as fuc…”

“I think _you_ should apologize” Gladio barked at Noct, cutting the Prince off

“For what?” A cheeky smiled played on the prince’s lips, knowing full well for what…

 

The sun began to set as the boys made their way back to Longwythe, booking a room in the hotel and settling down for the night.

It was only then that Noct remembered what he said to Prompto earlier…

He ambushed the blonde as he came out of the shower

“Argh! What the hell Noct!”

“you shouldn’t have bothered cleaning yourself” the prince winked

“Oh yeah… Why’s that?” the blonde cringed, having a rough idea where this was going…

“Where going for a little drive…” Noct began

The blonde’s eyes suddenly widening as he remembered the conversation earlier in the day outside the diner…

“Uh… actually Noct…”

“I’m going to take you out somewhere in the desert, far away from where anywhere could here you scream and fuc…”

It came out more like a rape/death threat than a seduction line…

“Noct you will do no such thing” Ignis interrupted as he threw a towel at the prince’s face

“ _You_ are all sticky and gross already… You needn’t become more so” Ignis smiled, biting back his laughter.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct needs something inside him... Gladio is happy oblige... Ignis doesn't know what to do anymore... Prompto... Poor Prompto

“Man it’s hot…” Noct moaned as he stretched out in his seat in the Regalia before resting his eyes on Prompto

Noct needed something inside him and needed something inside of him _now…_ He didn’t care what as his eyes fell on Gladio, who was sifting through pages in a magazine.

_He is easier to access than the blonde…_

_Ignis is less likely to kick up a fuss and intervene…_

_He’d rather the blonde but he can always corner him later…_

_Besides… Gladio does have a bigger dick and will tide him over a bit longer…_

_Gladio it is!_

The prince began tearing his clothes off, instantly grabbing Gladio’s attention

“Hey what are you doing!” he barked

Noct didn’t answer him as he continued to strip down to nothing before eyeing up the strong fighter next to him.

Gladio was still staring at him in disbelief as the prince leaned closer to him before climbing onto his lap

“Fuck me big boy” he demanded as he ground his hips against his shield

Prompto’s eyes widened as he watched them in the reflection of the windscreen

“Don’t pay him any attention” Ignis whispered to Prompto before giving his arm a reassuring squeeze

The trouble is Prompto couldn’t help it… His eyes kept going back to the reflection in spite of his best efforts

Noct began to undo the shields trousers before retrieving his cock… He was getting good at this… He should start timing himself…

His efforts were met with surprisingly little resistance from Gladio as he began tugging on the man’s cock.  The prince slid two fingers between the shields lips

“Suck” he commanded

Gladio obliged all too willingly and the prince loved it.

He withdrew the fingers before rubbing the saliva all over Gladio’s cock, deliberately smearing it in with the shields precum.

“Noct…” Ignis interrupted much to the princes disgust

“Needn’t I remind you we are on the road and there are other vehicles” he stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

Noct arched his back as he aligned his arse with Gladio’s Cock.

“Lucky them” he smirked as be pushed his arse against the fighter’s member, feeling the man penetrate him

Ignis shook his head as he watched a car approach on the horizon

_Great…_

Moans escaped Noct’s lips as Gladio thrusted in and out of him, the prince throwing his head back in pleasure as his gaze met a collection of horrified expressions as a vehicle drove past. Their faces glued to the window not wanting to look but looking anyway.

Noct smirked at them, loving every bit of the attention

“Noct…” Ignis nagged the prince, knowing his efforts were futile.

“Nearly there” he held a finger up to his advisor but not turning around

Ignis shook his head, tempted to drive a tad more recklessly.

“Ah” “AH” “AH!!!” The prince emphasized his moans before crashing his lips into Gladio’s.

Noct felt himself release, not thinking as he ejaculated all over the fighter’s chest and jacket

“Sorry” he whispered cheekily, not really meaning it at all as a devilish glint grew in his eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?” Gladio chuckled, not actually expecting the prince to do anything

“I made the mess… I guess I better clean it up” he winked playfully at the shield

“You’d do well to apply that principle to other areas of your life as well Noct” Ignis interrupted

Noct turned around, his eyes meeting his advisor’s in the rear vision mirror, his eyes narrowing before returning his attention back to Gladio

“Now fill me up!” Noct demanded, slapping the man’s hip

“With pleasure” he obeyed, filling the prince with his seed.

“Hey uh Noct…” Prompto began, it was the first time in what seemed like ages that he’d heard the blonde speak

“Yeah Prompto” he responded in between making out with Gladio.

“We’re coming up to an outpost” the blonde continued, forcing his gaze onto anything but the prince.

Noct pulled back from Gladio before climbing off him and returning to his seat

“Hey! Didn’t you say you’d clean this up?”

Noct turned to him, the cheeky smirk returning to his lips before leaning closer, running his tongue along the man’s chest, collecting all his seed and swallowing it.

Gladio didn’t know what to say, he’d never been so repulsed and aroused at the same time before.

Noct pulled back winking at the fighter before leaning back into his seat, pulling out his phone and playing with it.

“Hey Noct…” Prompto couldn’t shake the hesitation from his voice

“Hmm…”

“Aren’t you going to put your clothes back on?” the blonde questioned as the outpost loomed on the horizon

“And deny everyone this?” His finger pointing up and down his naked body “I think not”

“I do hope that was a joke” Ignis began

“You guys should be grateful” Noct put his phone down before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around the back of the two seats in front of him

“How so?” Ignis indulged him

“Think about it this way… When I ascend the throne and stand there next to Luna, you can all giggle about how you took turns fucking me” his eyes met with Prompto as the grin on his face grew

Prompto looked away, not wanting the others to know he gave into the prince’s wiles…

“Except you Ignis” the prince turned to him, leaning forward to run his fingers slowly up his advisor’s cheek

“But we can change that, can’t we love” he flicked his fingers against the man’s cheek

“Oh no we will not” Ignis barked back, the force of his words taking everyone by surprise

_Challenge excepted!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out I cant help myself... so... Here we have a chapter of pure smut!
> 
> Thanks again for your comments :) hint hint :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct scores some alone time with Ignis and tries to make the most of it...

“It looks like it’s just you and me” Noct teased, laying playfully on his bed as he watched his advisor organise the curatives they just bought

“Yees, indeed” Ignis replied flatly as he took potions out of the paper bag, placing them carefully on the table.

“soo…” the prince began, flicking through the pages of Gladio’s magazine, not looking at it at all…

Ignis had his back to the prince as he rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going…

Noct continued to keep an eye on his advisor as he tore his clothes off, tossing them to the floor before resuming his position on the bed.

_He had an idea…_

“You must be exhausted, after all that driving and cooking” the prince whispered as he got up from the bed, slowly stepping towards the man

“It’s nothing I can’t manage” Ignis responded calmly as he felt a set of hands press into his shoulders, gently massaging.

“hmm…” the prince moaned, his lips brushing against the man’s cheek

“you know this works better with less… _obstacles_ …” the prince continued, before attempting to pry off the man’s jacket.

“Noct” Ignis turned around before gently grasping the young prince’s wrists. Realising some time between when he had looked at him a minute ago and now, he had stripped down to nothing.

_No surprises there…_

“What are you thinking?” A concerned expression reflected in his face.

“How much I want you in me” the seduction rife in the younger man’s eyes

“That’s not what I meant” the advisor released his hold on the prince to rub the bridge of his nose.

Noct seized the opportunity, moving in closer, pushing his hips flush against Ignis’s before proceeding to sink his teeth gently into the man’s neck.

He got further than he expected before the advisor stepped back

“I am here to advise you Noct” Ignis recited his role to the prince. “I cook and drive for you because I want to”

“Maybe it’s my turn to do something for you?” the prince began, reaching for the older man’s trousers, before having his hands swiftly intercepted.

More resistance with Ignis than the others…

Just what he expected…

And he loved it…

“Noct” Ignis began before turning away from the prince “now if you’ll excuse me I have work to complete”

Noct kept his eye on the man as he wandered to the other side of the hotel room, knowing it was to create distance between them…

He needs another approach…

“We’re back!” Prompto sung out as he stumbled into the hotel room, apparently tripping on the little ledge by the door.

“Clutz” Gladio laughed before landing a friendly slap on the blondes back, causing him to actually fall over.

“These look good!” Gladio gleamed before swiping a ulwaat berry dessert from the table

“Gladio! I’ll get you for that” Prompto yelled, knowing full well he wouldn’t, before climbing back to his feet and turning to Noct

Prompto eyes were immediately drawn to the prince’s erection. The blonde quickly glanced at Gladio, who rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

“I see you’ve noticed my problem” his voice low, husky and possibly slightly threatening.

“It’s a shame you know…” the prince pretended to sigh “Ignis refused to help me”

His eyes falling on his advisor and they weren’t going to budge.

Ignis rolled his eyes before pacing towards the prince, he stood in front of him not breaking his eye contact, before gently pushing the man onto the bed.

Gladio’s eyes widened as he accidentally inhaled a piece of his dessert, causing him to cough uncontrollably.

Prompto’s mouth hung open as he stepped back, falling over the chair behind him

Noct gazed into Ignis’s eyes as a smile grew on his lips.

_Could he actually be getting somewhere?_

The advisor picked up the prince’s hand before wrapping it around Noct’s shaft.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Noct, I think you are more than capable of handling this yourself” He tried to repress the smile forming on his lips, knowing full well what the prince was hoping for, before giving the hand a tight squeeze.

Noct gasped at the contact before reaching for Ignis’s hand with his free one, wanting it to stay there forever.

_Gods that was good…_

He was too slow; his advisor had already retracted his hand and was halfway across the room

_I have to have more…_

“Listen” Gladio began after swallowing the last of the dessert, trying not to laugh at what he just witnessed “we picked up a hunt”

“It’s in a dungeon not far from here” Prompto added, stumbling to his feet, only slightly concerned that no one bothered to ask if he was alright

“Shall we go now then?” Ignis’s eyes turned to naked Noct on the bed

“Perhaps this will put all that energy towards a productive purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually only intended for this story to be one chapter, possibly two but ohmygod it's gotten away on me...
> 
> 13 chapters and still no real plot lol.
> 
> I always wake up at like 5 in the morning with an idea I think is perfect, then I got back to sleep and can't remember what it was... grr... 
> 
> So frustrating lol!!! i think I just need to get up and start writing...
> 
> PS Thank you for your encouraging comments :) 
> 
> They help give me ideas lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct devises a new plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be crossing over into a teency weency bit of low level non-con/unable to fight off slutty Noct because you got knocked out in battle/it's nothing boys can't handle…. And if it offends I sincerely apologize!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! and please let me know what you think :)

 

The monster was huge he wasn’t gonna lie but he’d seen bigger things… Noct’s eyes darted to Gladio as he eyed up the man’s chest before locking his gaze on the man’s groin

“Hey! Stay focused princess!”

_He must have noticed…_

“Stay focused yourself Gladio” the prince smirked, not bothering to summon any weapons from his armiger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_Oh… You’ll see…_

 

“Have you got my back Ignis?” Noct smiled at the man

“Always”

“Good…” A cheeky grin grew on his lips “I hope you really mean that” his voice dropping to a whisper as he grabbed the man, pressing him against the nearest wall.

Ignis was taken by surprise as Noct’s lips sealed over his own, the prince passionately grinding his body against the older man.

“Noct! We’re in the middle of a fight here!” Gladio barked, inadvertently turning his back on the enemy

Noct waved them off with his free hand, not bothering to stop his assault on his advisor’s lips before making a b line for his trousers

“ARGH!” A scream echoed through the dungeon

_What was that…?_

_Hmm… God Ignis tastes good…_

“Noct!!!”

_Not now Prompto_

_I can’t believe he hasn’t thrown me off yet…_

_Oop… Spoke too soon…_

“Noct!!!! Its Gladio!” Prompto’s voice rang out

The prince felt his body being shoved as Ignis broke away from him and ran past

“Hang on Gladio!” He yelled before getting struck by the monster, his body colliding with the dungeon floor

“This isn’t good…” Noct stood there but didn’t seem to care as he tried to pick some dirt out of his nails

Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes! Was Noct being over confident or just plain stupid?

“Noct?!” the blonde began before being struck also.

“Oh great… Now it’s just me…” he mumbled out loud to no one.

 The prince held out his arm before summoning his Ultima blade

“I guess it’s up to me” he sighed before slamming his sword into the monster, knocking it out cold

 

It took a while but Noct dragged all the boys out of the dungeon and piled them into the Regalia

Yeah, he could have just given them a phoenix down but he had other things in mind for them…

And for that they needed to be unconscious…

 

Ignis stirred, opening his eyes, realising only then that he was no longer on the dungeon floor…

The surface under him was soft and felt clean…

They were back at the hotel…

But how…

 

“It occurred to me the other day Iggy…” Noct began, his voice was close… too close…

Ignis didn’t really wish to hear the rest of this sentence but he felt it was unavoidable…

“Up until now I’ve never actually seen you naked… Isn’t that interesting…”

_It wasn’t really…_

_Then again…_

Ignis had a thought… Panic must have flashed through his eyes as they met the prince’s.

A smirk grew on the prince’s face as he remained slouched in a chair right near Ignis’s bed

Noct’s smile turned more devious as Ignis began to feel his body under the sheets…

He was naked…

“I hope you don’t mind, I had to take your clothes off… They were all wet…” Noct sat there, playing with a dagger in his fingers

“Noct, there was no water in that dungeon”

“I didn’t say wet with water” he looked at the man, he couldn’t resist…

Ignis pursed his lips, not wanting to think about what that meant… But having a fair idea…

 

“You know…” Noct began before leaning in closer to his advisor “you could rival Gladio”

The prince stood up before snatching a ruler off the table and playing with it in his fingers

“In fact… I checked and you are indeed a whole half an inch longer… you don’t have quite the girth though buuttt… You do however…”

Noct stalled… Wanting the suspense to build… A cheeky smirk growing on his lips

“Taste better” the prince winked as he watched the shock build in his advisor’s eyes

“But don’t worry… Playing with unconscious boys isn’t really my thing… I prefer the live ones…” he smacked a kiss against his hand before blowing it to Ignis

_Unbelievable…_

“Your skating on thin ice there your highness… Very thin ice…” he shook his head and yet couldn’t stay mad at him…

_Oh no…_

_He better not be…_

_Falling…_

_For…_

_Him…_

 

“Hey Noct! That was all your fault!” Gladio screamed from his bed as he fumbled to get out of it, about ready to throttle the prince

“Hey, I got us the money” Noct began “besides… It was you guys who got distracted”

“Yeah! Because of you!” the big guy bit back, taking angry steps toward the prince

“I can’t help it if I’m that beautiful” he winked before disappearing out the door, his giggling fading in the distance


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct decides to see how far he can go in the back of a gondola in Altissia…
> 
> Gladio shakes his head... Ignis rolls his eyes and Prompto scores Noct's lips... again...

“Altissia at last” Ignis smiled as the four boys past through immigration, the sun had long gone down as their eyes fell on the endless array of lights in front of them

“You were right Ignis… It is massive” Noct winked at his advisor

Ignis rolled his eyes before shaking his head

“Do keep focused on the task at hand your highness”

“Always” the prince smirked before quickly glancing at the man’s groin

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose, only then realising that Noct’s _goals_ are of course very different…

“Wow look!” Prompto cried out, a little too enthusiastically as his eyes fell on a gondola

His gaze turned expectantly towards Ignis, then to Noct

“Well he might know how to get to Maagho’s” Gladio added, his voice sounding surprisingly exhausted

“Alright let’s do it then” Noct smirked, an idea forming in his head…

 

They all boarded the boat, Ignis making a point of claiming the single person seat just as Noct climbed on board.

The prince stopped next to him, his eyes narrowed before deciding that climbing onto the man’s lap was a good idea.

“Hey!” Gladio’s arm grasped the prince’s before thrusting him into the back seat

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” the big guy barked

“What?” Noct pursed his lips, annoyed that he didn’t get what he wanted

“You have a reputation to uphold” Gladio began “What do you think all these people would think if they saw the prince of Lucis behaving like that?”

“Gladio is indeed correct Noct” Ignis turned around to face the prince

Noct crossed his arms, annoyance permeated his features as he leaned back into the corner of his seat, forgetting this wasn’t the Regalia and there was no corner…

Splash!

_Fuck…_

Prompto tried not to laugh as he climbed over the seat to check on his friend, glad that for once it wasn’t him.

“Noct! Noct are you okay!?”

The prince’s head rose to the surface, a pissed off expression greeted the blonde.

Prompto held out his hand to his prince before being intercepted

“No Prompto!” Gladio pulled the blonde’s arm back before extending his own

Prompto looked up at the big guy, confusion rife in his eyes

“You see Prompto, Gladio believes Noct doesn’t have your best interests at heart at this very moment” Ignis explained, not turning around from his chair

“By that he means the princess wants you to join him in the water” Gladio clarified

“O right…” Prompto processed the information as he watched Gladio retrieve the prince and plant him down next to the blonde.

“Well I’m all wet now so I guess I better take my clothes off” Noct teased as he began to pull off his shirt

“You will do no such thing!” Ignis shut him down “you are not in Lucis any longer”

“Can’t take you anywhere” Gladio added

“It’s night time… No one’s gonna see”

“Please Noct your skin’s pastier than mine” concern plastered Prompto’s face at the realisation that his friend might actually do this…

“So?”

“So you will stand out all the more” Ignis answered for the blonde.

“Fine” Noct conceded… Another idea forming in his head as he got off the seat and onto his knees, climbing up between the legs of the blonde sitting next to him

“Noct wha-“ Prompto began before being silenced by the finger Noct held to his lips.

His fingers undoing the blonde’s trousers, withdrawing the man’s cock, before placing his lips to it.

The blonde didn’t refuse as the prince drew the cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it

Noct looked up, his gaze only then meeting the horrified expression of the sailor steering the gondola

_Shit…_

_Forgot about him…_

_Argh…_

_Oh well…_

_He’s seen it all now…_

Noct decided carrying on was a good idea, despite sailing past busy restaurants and people’s stares as they tried to figure out what they were looking at. Noct pushed the blonde further down his throat as Prompto tried to supress his moans.

“We’re here” the sailor cried out, a mixture of shock and relief very apparent in his voice

_Fuck_

“Oh Noct what the fuc” Gladio began before shaking his head at the sight that befell his eyes.

Noct should have quickly pulled back and put it away after using it but he didn’t… He wanted to finish what he started

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, you will stop that at once” Ignis whispered, although not quietly enough apparently as patrons of Maagho’s bar began to stare and whisper

_“Noctis?”_

_“Did he just say the princes name”_

_“He must be in that gondola”_

Noct pulled the blondes cock out of his mouth, deciding maybe finishing this later was a better idea…

After all, the future King of Lucis being caught with a cock down his throat by half of Altissia probably wasn’t the best look…

The only problem with that plan was the blonde decided then was a good time to release…

Noct gasped as he felt the warm fluid hit his lips, normally he would have loved this but this wasn’t exactly the best time.

He felt strong arms grab him before feeling his body hit the water

“You’re going to have to swim princess” Gladio smirked as he returned the prince one of his mischievous smirks...

Was Gladio still mad about the dungeon hunt?

Yeah Gladio was still mad about the dungeon hunt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! :) :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite slut Noct devises a new plan to seduce his latest challenge...
> 
> Ignis tries to deflect the princes advances but his resistance is starting to crumble...

“Ohmygod Ignis you just have to help me…” Noct began, the back of his hand resting on his forehead as he leaned seductively against a rock

Ignis stood in front of the table, preparing their next meal… Unamused

“It’s so hot I feel like I’m going to die” the prince narrowed his eyes, trying to entice his advisor’s attention like a damsel in distress

Ignis rolled his eyes… Some things never get old… And some things never grow up… hint hint Noct…

“I suggest you go stand in the shade your highness” Ignis stated calmly, refusing to turn around as he continued to prepare a piece of barramundi Noct had caught… About the only useful thing the prince had done in a while…

The boys had to flee Altissia after the embarrassing gondola debarkle… Courtesy of Noct of course…

So here they were… back in Leide…

“Don’t however remove your clothing” Ignis began, realising he should have stated this much earlier… Although to be fair he shouldn’t have to state it at all…

The advisor heard footsteps behind him… Fearing the worst as he felt arms around his waist

“Too late” the prince whispered as he pushed his body in tightly against the older man

“You know…” Noct began coyly, “seeing as its just us…”

Ignis shook his head…

_Unbelievable…_

“Noct” Ignis sighed, making a mental note to make sure he was never left alone with the out of control prince again…

“It’s okay _long_ boy…” Noct whispered before sliding his hand down his advisor’s pants… Realising that this time he needs to increase his speed if he wanted to get further with his man of the moment…

“I’d rather you didn’t call me that” Ignis stated before swiftly intercepting the hand, withdrawing it from his trousers…

“We’re baaccck!” Prompto sung out excitedly

_Thank the gods…_

“Plus we managed to score some of that turmeric you wanted” he added gleefully before his eyes fell upon the usual suspect… Naked… again…

 “Ah yes thank you” Ignis smiled as he accepted the spice from Gladio, who proceeded to raise his eyebrow at the naked boy attached to the advisors waist

“Don’t ask” Ignis suggested

“I don’t feel so good long boy” Noct released his grasp from the older man’s waist before stepping away from him.

Ignis rolled his eyes… Really not finding his new nickname amusing

“Why did Noct just call Ignis long boy?” Prompto whispered to Gladio, as they watched their free live entertainment

“You don’t want to know” Gladio snickered

“Naw! Pleeaaase!” Prompto practically begged, hating the thought of being left out of something

The big guy couldn’t resist as he retold the tale of what happened when the blonde was still unconscious after the whole dungeon hunt episode…

“Oh right” Prompto nodded “But then what does he call me” realising straight away he shouldn’t of asked out loud… He didn’t want to know…

“Tiny” the prince turned to his best friend, smiling playfully “Yes I can hear you” he went on to wink at the blonde

“Hey! The only one here who is small is you” Gladio roared at the young prince

“Perhaps… but…” the prince tapped his index finger against cheek, pretending to think.

“I can take more than any of you” he winked, doubting any of them would challenge him

“By the way” the prince turned back to Ignis “Gotcha” the prince winked before tearing at the man’s trousers and falling to his knees, quickly claiming the man in his mouth.

 

He began to suck the tip, trying to extract max pleasure in minimum time while his advisor was still in shock. It didn’t take long before he felt Ignis begin to pull away

_Nuh uh…_

Noct began to suck harder before massaging the man’s balls, rubbing his finger into his perineum while pushing his cock further down his throat

Ignis tried to resist but the pleasure was starting to take a hold of his brain

“Noct, you mustn’t…” he began, trying to regain coherent control of his brain

The prince began to knead the man’s arse cheeks with his fingers, pulling Ignis’s even closer, allowing his cock to go as far down his throat as it possibly could… which was pretty far… Noct had to fight against his gag reflex…

Gladio and Prompto were stunned into a trance…

Why hadn’t Iggy pushed him off yet…

Ignis was well disciplined… Especially in this… He was miles off and Noct knew it…

_What to do…_

That moment of hesitation was enough… Ignis’s mind re-engaged as he grasped the boy by the wrists before sliding his hands off his arse and moving away from the prince.

Ignis forgot to let go of the younger man’s wrists, causing Noct to fall forward, his face pressed back against the advisor’s penis.

“Wow Iggy… You sure know how to treat’em rough” Gladio laughed before helping himself to a drink from the table.

“This is convenient” the prince smirked, before using his tongue to catch the tip once more in his mouth

Ignis shook his head, tempted just to let the prince have his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Thank you for making the time to read my story :) please let me know if there's anything you like/don't like with this story :)
> 
> Thanks again :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to entice the boys to join him for a swim in the hot pools at the foot of Mt Ravatogh

“Well aren’t you boys gonna join me?” Noct winked at the three playfully as he laid naked on his stomach in a hot pool at the base of Mt Ravatogh

“Noct…” Prompto began awkwardly “You do know we are pretty close to town”

“So?” the prince smirked

“So everybody might see your skinny little white ass” Gladio barked

“Well everyone that hasn’t already seen it that is” Ignis added

“So no one then” Gladio joked

“O haha” the prince responded, no amusement present in his voice before carrying on

“The suns almost down so no one’s gonna see” he smiled innocently but the boys knew better

“Okay put it this way then” Noct began, tapping his finger against his cheek “If you don’t join me, I’ll just pull you in anyway and then you’ll be dripping wet and have to walk back to camp while fighting every daemon that comes your way completely butt naked…”

A cheeky smile grew on the princes face as he realised that would actually be preferable… As well as being hotter than the pool he was laying in… Plus the perfect chance to jump Iggy’s bones…

“On second thought” the prince stood up before wandering towards the three, smiling mischievously as he stepped past them. They all turned around warily, not taking their eyes off his naked flesh, knowing the boy would be up to no good.

Noct chuckled viciously before stepping in a bit too close to Prompto

“Hey there love” he winked before shoving Prompto into the water

“Nooct!!” the blonde screamed as he fell backwards into the pool

“Noct!” Gladio thrusted his arm towards the prince, but he was expecting as much before ducking, seizing the opportunity catch the man off guard as the big guy’s body recovered from the swing. The prince pressed his hands against Gladio’s hip before shoving him into the water also

“One left” Noct smiled as he eyed up Ignis, hearing Gladio’s body hit the water in the background but not bothering to take his gaze off his latest challenge

Ignis shook his head before adjusting his glasses, undaunted.

The prince began pacing towards his advisor, surprised he wasn’t moving… He was standing his ground… he liked that

Noct stepped right up to Ignis, practically breathing down his neck. The man was ready for anything and Noct knew it.

“Fuck me” the prince whispered seductively, hoping to catch the man off guard… It didn’t work as Noct’s gaze was met with unwavering resolve.

The prince reached out to grab Ignis’s arse, but they didn’t make it before being swiftly intercepted by his advisors. His fingers wrapping tightly around the young man’s wrist’s before pulling the princes arms behind him, dragging Noct’s lips within inches of his own  

“Noct, as your advisor I urge you to stop this at once”

“O but Iggy” he whispered, his voice laced with needs that he wasn’t bothering to hide before lurching forward, closing the gap between their lips. Iggy let his hold on the boy go as Noct ground his hips against the man, his erection pushing against his advisor’s thigh as his hands groped desperately at the man’s arse.

Ignis decided a new tactic was perhaps in order as he slid his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the prince’s cock, grasping it tightly before tugging on it gently.

The boy moaned before unsealing his lips from his advisor’s, gazing up to meet the man’s eyes, a desperate need to be satisfied was clouding the prince’s eyes.

_Perfect…_

“O Ignis” he whimpered as he thrusted his penis into the older man’s hand, his body beginning to shake as waves of pleasure built up inside of him. “Ah! Iggy ah! Do it!” Noct cried out for the man as he felt his orgasm about to release.

The prince felt the warmth of the man’s hand around him leave, only to be replaced by the warmth of the hot pool as his body collided with it.

Noct sat up, wiping the water from his eyes, a look of horror in them as his mouth gaped open at his advisor

_Did he seriously just do that?!?!_  

“Shame Noct you just got owned!” Gladio laughed before slapping the prince on the back, forcing his face back in the water

The prince resurfaced one more, this time his face screwed up like a paper bag as he crossed his arms over his chest, apparently in a huff…

“Now Noct” Ignis began “I do hope you learn to behave yourself” the man winked at the soaked prince as a smile formed on his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest my inspiration from chapter 3 onwards has been that line in the game when Noct catches a small fish and Gladio’s like “Puny, just like yours” and Noct’s like “Hey!” all defensively…
> 
> The only thing I think they should change about the game is I wish when you select their attire that naked was an option… Never gonna happen… Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination… :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct discovers a fun way to eat cucumbers...

“Noct…” Ignis began as he watched the topless young prince give him his full, undivided attention.

“Yes longboy” the younger man fluttered his eyelashes at his advisor.

Ignis rolled his eyes, hating his new nickname.

“I thought of a way you might learn to enjoy your vegetables” a wicked glint in the man’s eyes as he reached in to the brown paper bag resting on the camp table.

“I seriously doubt that…” Noct crossed his arms before turning his nose up at the man.

Ignis fished around in the bag before wrapping his fingers around the desired object.

“Here we are” the advisor smirked before pulling out an enormous green cucumber.

The prince raised his eyebrow at the vegetable.

“I’ve had those things before longboy… You know I don’t like them…” the prince turned away

“Ah yes… but you see Noct, I’m going to feed this to you in a very different way”.

“I still won’t like it”

“We’ll see” Ignis smiled before approaching the boy, holding the cucumber in his mouth before reaching for the boy’s trousers…

“Oh Ignis!” Noct grinned like an idiot as he felt his trousers drop to the floor.

His advisor took the cucumber from his mouth before reaching around, sliding the cucumber between Noct’s arse cheeks.  

Noct’s eyes widened, the realisation striking the prince like a rock to the face.

“I see longboy” the prince smiled, suddenly taking a liking to the big green thing.

“Perhaps this will satisfy your appetite” Ignis whispered before pushing the vegetable up against the princes opening.

“Do it!” Noct taunted before grinding his body against Ignis’s

“Put it inside” the prince whispered hotly

“Are you quite certain?” Ignis teased as he rubbed the cucumber against the boy’s perineum.

“Fuck me already!” the prince demanded before feeling his body being spun around, only to be bent over the table.

“If you insist” his advisor smiled before covering the vegetable in cooking oil, deliberately taking his time.

“What’s taking so looong…” the prince whined as he propped himself up on his elbows, glancing back at the older man.

“On my way”

Ignis stood behind Noct before pushing the cucumber through his opening. Soft moans escaped the prince’s lips as the vegetable pressed in and out of him.

Ignis felt himself becoming weak at the knees, the boy’s moans were music to his ears, of course he could never admit it to the prince, after all… he _was_ just a challenge to the boy, right?  

“Oh! Ignis! Fuck me harder!” the boy cried out, Ignis felt his trousers growing painfully tight.

The advisor obliged, forcing the cucumber in further with every thrust

“Ahh!!! Ignis!!! I’m about to cum!!”

The advisor’s stomach flipped as he thrusted the vegetable in once more, his own orgasm building, the sensation clouding his judgement as the cucumber accidentally slipped from his grasp, watching as it disappeared far inside the prince.

Ignis’s eyes widened…

“It seems we have a slight problem Noct”

 

“Oh Noct! Not again!” Gladio barked eyeing the nude prince leaning seductively over the camping table.

“Yes Gladio... _Again_ …” the boy winked while he wondered what to do about this thing stuck up his arse…

“Where’s Ignis?” Gladio asked, not taking his eyes off the prince as he wondered behind him.

“Gone to collect potatoes with Prompto”

Gladio’s eyes fell on Noct’s ass, unable to ignore how _open_ the prince was… Mind you, it was hard to ignore when he had his legs so far apart…

“Have you just been fucked?” Gladio asked blatantly.

“You could say that” Noct smiled before fluttering his eyelashes at the big boy.

“What do you mean?” he pushed further, watching as the prince stood up, hobbling towards the tent.

“What’s wrong with you? You got something stuck up your ass?”

“You wanna help me get it out?” Noct whispered seductively before winking at the large fighter

“Sure”

Noct climbed on all fours, spreading his legs, aiming his filled up ass at Gladio.

“What is it by the way?”

“You’ll find out.”

It wasn’t long before Gladio had his entire fist inside the prince, trying to grasp the elusive vegetable.

“W-what?!” A familiar voice cried out in surprise as a bag of leiden potatoes hit the ground, before rolling all over the haven.  

“O hi Prompto” Noct winked, before spreading his legs wider, wanting the boy to see every inch of his bare flesh.

Prompto had come to expect a lot of odd behaviour from his friend but he never expected to see him on all fours, completely naked with a fist up his bum. The blonde’s body writhed as his cock began to stir.

“Got it!” Gladio grunted before wrapping his fingers around the cucumber, carefully retrieving it.

The blonde watched as Gladio’s hand and a large green object began to emerge from Noct’s gaping opening.

“Unbelievable” Prompto whimpered before feeling his body become faint. He knelt down, collected all the runaway potatoes before tossing the bag on the table and running into the tent. The blonde fell to his knees, before withdrawing his cock, quickly tugging on it.

“Oh Gladio! Your amazing! Finish me off will ya?” Noct’s seductive voice was addictive and only added fuel to Prompto’s hormone driven fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all read the first 7 lines and knew where this was going lol
> 
> As much as I have enjoyed writing this story, I feel I may have dragged it on a bit… So this will probably be the last chapter…
> 
> But do let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct becomes the ultimate slut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes… I know I said the last chapter would be the last but then I had a thought… Why didn’t I end this story with a big fat orgy scene???   
> You know… where everyone does Noct at the same time…?  
> Well that pretty much gives away what this chapters all about ;)

It was almost morning and Noct hadn’t been to sleep at all… It would probably help if he could find something of sufficient size to satisfy his ever hungry arse…

Hmm…

He wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon…

A sigh escaped the prince’s lips, deliberately accentuating it in hopes of waking one, or even better, all of the other occupants in the tent.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto murmured, half asleep.

_Success…_

Noct jumped onto his knees before climbing onto the blonde.

“I can’t sleep” he whispered hotly into what he thought was Prompto’s ear…

It wasn’t…

“Why are you whispering to my armpit Noct?”

The prince cringed, before screwing his face up, hoping he couldn’t see it as the sun began to rise outside the tent.

 Noct decided to pretend that didn’t happen before carrying on.

The prince tore the blanket off of Prompto before sliding his naked body on top of his best friend, deliberately grinding his erection against the blonde’s abdomen.

“Noct?” Prompto began before having his words cut off by a pair of lips.  

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Gladio’s voice rang out as he sat up before pulling his phone out. The light reflected off Noct’s bare pale skin as the big guy shook his head.

_Unbelievable…_

The prince sent him a cheeky smile before blowing the man a kiss

“Come join us” Noct winked as he invited the big guy to fuck him.

Half of Gladio wanted to lay back, turn over and go back to sleep…

The other half however…

Gladio rolled onto his knees before crawling towards the boys,

He knelt behind Noct before pressing his cock to the prince’s arse.

“Oh yeah! Do it big boy!” Noct cried out, hoping to stir the last of his friends awake as he felt Gladio press into his opening.

Noct looked down at the blonde beneath him, “I want you in there too” he smiled before running his tongue up the boy’s cheek.

“Are you sure you can take that?” Prompto raised his eyebrows, concerned for his friend’s wellbeing… or rather his bum’s wellbeing…

“Please love, I’ve had a massive cucumber up my bum… I think I can handle two dicks” he winked at the blonde before grabbing his cock and aiming it for his already claimed entrance.

Prompto gasped as he felt his cock enter Noct’s not so tight opening, “Now press it the _whole_ way in” he whispered hotly into the blonde’s ear.

Noct threw his head back as he moaned, feeling himself fill up as the two cocks moved almost in sync with each other.

“Noct, just what are you doing” Ignis enquired, having a fair idea what was going on.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out” he taunted his advisor.

His smile grew as he heard the man shuffling around before feeling him draw near.

_Good…_ A cheeky smile formed on the prince’s lips

Ignis shook his head as his eyes beheld the sight before him.

He closed his eyes before massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Come now long boy, you don’t wanna get left out do ya?” the prince smiled playfully before dragging his advisor in front of him, his legs carefully spread on either side of Prompto’s head.

Noct whisked Ignis’s pajama pants down before leaning over, sliding the man’s cock into his mouth.

Prompto began thrusting with purpose as he watched Noct swallow his advisor’s penis. He couldn’t take much more of this as he felt his cock rub against Gladio’s while being buried inside the prince.

He never imagined this would happen…

Noct heard it…

A moan escape Ignis’s lips…

That was enough…

The prince pulled back, letting his advisor’s cock fall from his mouth.

Noct sat up straight, his eyes narrowing on Ignis as he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“I want you inside me” he whimpered before leaning back into Gladio, allowing Ignis to move forward.

The prince spread his legs as wide as they would go before feeling Ignis flush up against his chest.

Noct reached for the man’s dick, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Now Noct, you must learn to behave yourself” Ignis didn’t bother to hide his cheeky smile as he aligned his cock with the crowded opening.

The prince gasped as his advisor pressed against his opening before breaking through into the boy.

A moan escaped Noct’s lips as he felt all three cocks slide deeper into his body.

The prince moaned with every thrust, before feeling his insides flooded with warm fluid.

Noct never wanted this to end before feeling all three men withdraw from his body.

The prince’s eyes filled with disappointment at the sudden emptiness of his body.

A smile suddenly returned to the boy’s lips as he felt the men’s cum drip out of his arse before inundating his thighs.


End file.
